Sei's Birthday
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Inilah salah satu kisah tentang perayaan ulangtahun Akashi Seijuuro. Rate T plesples ( )


Jadi kisah ulangtahun ini dimulai dari Kouki yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Menggeliat, alisnya bertaut dan mengeluarkan lenguhan pelan dari bibirnya sambil perlahan membuka mata.

Ia menatap pada sebuah jam kecil yang berdiri di atas laci tak jauh dari kasur tempat ia sedang terbaring. Jarum jam itu berdetak konstan dan membosankan yang justru membuatnya menguap karena rasa kantuk kembali datang.

Belum sempat Kouki terpejam untuk melanjutkan tidurnya, ia merasakan sebuah kecupan di punggung telanjangnya. Membuatnya tak jadi kembali tertidur.

'Dia sudah bangun rupanya,' gumam Kouki dalam hati.

Kouki sedikit bergeser lalu berbalik. Menghadap pada pemuda lain yang bersamanya di tempat tidur. Sambil tersenyum kuyu karena masih sedikit dijangkiti rasa kantuk. Kouki mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Pagi, Kouki.." Pemuda itu membalas. Dengan sepasang mata sewarna lembayung, pemuda itu menatapnya penuh cinta. Sudut bibirnya terangkat yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan memberikan sebuh kecupan pada puncak hidung Kouki.

Kouki menutup matanya lagi. Merasakan baik-baik saat bibir itu menyentuh hidungnya dan setelah bibir itu menjauh, ia merapatkan diri kepada si pemuda berambut magenta yang disambut oleh sebuah kukungan tangan di sekitar pinggangnya. Kouki menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada pemuda itu.

Dan mereka tetap begitu dalam beberapa saat hingga Kouki tiba-tiba tersentak dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada kekasihnya.

"Aku lupa!" seru Kouki.

Si pemuda magenta menatap Kouki heran. Apalagi ketika Kouki mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada pemuda tersebut dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sei!" Ia menyeringai sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata dan mencium bibir Seijuuro lembut.

Tidak lama dan Kouki kembali memundurkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum malu-malu dengan sedikit rona di wajahnya. "Maaf tidak langsung mengucapkkannya ketika kamu terbangun tadi, tapi aku tetap orang pertama yang mengucapkannya kan?"

Seijuuro diam. Ekspresinya datar membuat senyum Kouki perlahan-lahan memudar. "Sayangnya bukan kamu orang pertama yang mengucapkannya, Kouki."

"Apa? O-oh.. begitu ya.." ucap Kouki dengan sebuah kekehan, bermaksud untuk menertawakan diri sendiri namun terkesan menyakitkan. "Ja-jadi siapa?"

"Tadi malam. Jam duabelas lewat. Ada orang yang mengucapkannya di dalam pelukanku. Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh. Suaranya mendesah karena kesulitan bernafas. Ia mengucapkannya tepat sebelum menggodaku untuk mengeluarkan cairanku di dalam." Wajah Kouki memerah. Seringai iblis itu muncul dan makin lama makin lebar dari tiap kalimat yang Seijuuro tambahkan. "Kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah Furihata Kouki."

Kouki ingin lari. Ia sungguh merasa malu. Ternyata ia sudah mengucapkannya, dan kalimat menggoda dari Seijuuro itu.. Kouki segera menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

Tapi eh tunggu! Mengeluarkannya di dalam? Kouki menggerakkan kakinya dan merasakan sensasi aneh di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kouki menurunkan tangan dari wajahnya. "Sei, seberapa banyak kamu mengeluarknnya di dalam?"

"Entahlah," jawab Seijuuro santai. "Aku tidak pernah menakar berapa mili liter yang keluar. Tapi coba kamu ingat-ingat, berapa kali kita melakukannya semalam? Dua? Aau tiga?"

Kouki tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat mendengar itu. "T-tiga kali dan semuanya di dalam?"

Seijuuro tidak menjawab dan hanya memberikan seringai iblis. Ambigu.

Kouki menghempaskan selimut yang membalutnya. Ia bangun dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Seijuuro.

"Kamar mandi!"

"Sakit perut?"

"Ulah siapa coba?"

Kouki berjalan dengan kaki rapat, dan satu tangan menutupi bagian bokongnya agar tidak ada cairan yang menetes dari sana. Sedangkan Seijuuro buru-buru mengambil ponsel dan memotret Kouki tampak belakang.

Jangan lupakan senyum iblisnya.

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Sei's Birthday**

**Disclaimer :****Kuroko no Basuke**milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Kouki turun saat Seijuuro sedang menyeduh kopi.

"Mau kemana hari ini?" tanya Kouki ketika ia sampai di belakang Seijuuro.

Seijuuro membalikkan badannya sambil menyeruput kopi. Sebelah alisnya terangkat naik. "Hm?"

"Hari ini kan kamu ulang tahun dan kebetulan jatuhnya hari Sabtu. Kita bisa pergi kemanapun yang kita mau."

"Kenapa kamu malah bertanya?"

"Karena biasanya kamu selalu punya rencana, Sei. Jadi aku menyerahkan segala rencana hari ini di tanganmu, seperti biasanya,"

Seijuuro berjalan melewati Kouki. Ia berpindah menuju ruang lain untuk duduk di atas sofa. "Jadi tahun ini aku tidak mendapatkan kejutan apa-apa karena kamu ingin aku yang merencanakan ulang tahunku sendiri?"

"Apa? Bukan itu Sei!" Kouki berjalan mendekat. Mengejar Seijuuro untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Habis seperti tahun sebelumnya, tahun sebelumnya lagi.. tiap kali aku rencana A, nanti hasilnya akan B! Saat aku ingin kita merayakannya dengan teman-temanmu, kamu malah membawa kita berdua ke pulau."

Seijurro meminum lagi kopinya. Tak menghiraukan penjelasan dari Kouki.

"Sei..." rengek Kouki. Ia mengambil sebelah tangan Seijuuro untuk digoyang-goyangkanya, berharap agar Seijuuro memberi perhatian padanya.

Disini Seijuuro yang marah tapi kenapa malah Kouki yang merajuk?

Seijuuro menyodorkan gelas kopinya ke bibir Kouki. "Minum!" perintahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa minum kopi, Sei.." Kouki merajuk. Pipinya menggembung dengan mata sendu.

"Minum sedikit saja."

Kouki diam. Menatap Seijuuro dalam-dalam dengan harapan agar kekasihnya ini merasa kasihan. Tapi sepertinya tidak mempan. Ekspresi Seijuuro tidak berubah.

Kouki memajukan bibirnya, hendak menyeruput cairan kopi dari cangkir yang dipegang oleh Seijuuro. Tapi bibir cangkir itu tiba-tiba segera berganti dengan bibir lembut yang familiar dengannya. Seijuuro menciumnya.

"Aku bercanda," katanya sambil menyeringai. Kouki mengedipkan matanya dua kali. "Aku memang berencana untuk tidak kemana-mana hari ini. Jadi jangan ngambek dong!" ucapnya lalu mencubit pipi Kouki.

→**Sei's Birthday**

Mereka benar-benar tidak kemana-mana. Mereka hanya bermalas-malasan sambil menonton acara lawak di televisi, kemudian memasak makan siang bersama. Sebenarnya Kouki ingin membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Seijuuro tapi saat ia mengecek lemari es, mereka kekurangan telur dan ternyata tidak punya _baking soda_. Dan Seijuuro melarang Kouki untuk melangkahkan kaki ke luar rumah meski hanya sekedar ke mini market. Jadilah kue ulang tahun Seijuuro terbuat dari _omurice_ yang ditancapkan lilin.

Saat sore mereka menghabiskan waktu di kamar. Bermalas-malasan sambil berpelukan. Meski pada akhirnya berlanjut pada 'olahraga kasur'.

Menjelang malam, pukul tujuh. Mereka kembali berpelukan sambil menonton televisi. Rambut Kouki masih lembab saat Seijuuro mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita benar-benar tidak kemana-mana." Kouki bersuara.

Seijuuro hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman. Kouki menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih mudah menengok pada Seijuuro yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. "Maksudku, hari ini hari Sabtu dan akhirnya kita bisa merayakan ulangtahun salah satu dari kita tanpa perlu mengambil cuti lebih dulu. Tapi kita malah.. tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Pemuda berbola mata sewarna lembayung itu mengambil tangan Kouki untuk dikecup ujung-ujung jarinya. "Memang itu yang aku rancanakan."

"Tapi ini terlalu santai, Sei. Ini seperti tidak ada yang ulang tahun. Seperti akhir pekan yang biasa kita lakukan!"

"Coba kutanya, memangnya pada normalnya orang-orang merayakan ulang tahun seperti apa?"

"Ya.. ada kue, pesta, kejutan, kado, dan lainnya. Semua ulang tahun normalnya seperti itu. Dan untuk orang yang sudah bukan remaja lagi seperti kita, normalnya yaa.. dihabiskan untuk pergi ke luar, _candlelight dinner_, atau _party_ sampai mabuk. Normalnya orang-orang – pasangan lain – melakkukan sesuatu agar menjadi kenangan setahun sekali."

"Dan memangnya kita pasangan normal?"

Kouki terdiam sejenak. "Di luar dari fakta bahwa kita homo, aku rasa kita pasangan normal. Pasangan homo normal. K-kita tidak pernah melakukan yang aneh-aneh kan?"

Seijuuro tersenyum. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kouki dan pelukannya menguat. "Baiklah, kamu menang." Ia membawa wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Kouki dan menghirup aroma di sana. Ia kembali berbicara dengan bibir yang menempel di permukaan kulit kekasihnya. "Jadi apa yang mau kamu lakukan dengan sisa waktu lima jam dan tiga puluh tujuh menit lagi, hm? _Candlelight dinner_? Atau pesta sampai mabuk? Tapi bukankah dari dulu kita sudah mabuk? Mabuk cinta."

Kouki tertawa. Pundaknya bergetar membuat kepala Seijuuro semakin rapat dengan kulitnya. "Aku tidak mau _candlelight dinner_. Kita tak punya bahan makanan lagi, dan gara-gara kamu sekarang aku malas ke luar rumah. Aku tidak tau. Terserah kamu saja."

"Tadi kamu protes dan sekarang kembali terserah aku. Jadi maumu apa, Kouki? Bahkan hari ini aku belum terima kado dari kamu."

Dapat Seijuuro rasakan tubuh Kouki tersentak. "Oya! Astaga! Aku lupa!" seru Kouki. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Seijuuro dan berlari menuju kamar.

"Padahal tadi kamu sendiri mengucapkan kata 'kado', tapi belum sadar juga." Seijuuro mengomentari.

Sekembalinya dari kamar, Kouki datang dengan membawa sebuah kotak pergegi berukuran kecil dan ditutupi sampul coklat.

Seijuuro mengerutkan kening. Dimana Kouki menyembunyikannya? Dari kemarin hingga tadi ia tidak melihatnya sama sekali.

"Ini!" ucap Kouki sambil menyerahkan kotak itu ke Seijuuro.

"Aku buka sekarang?"

Kouki mengangguk. Lalu Seijuuro mulai merobek sampulnya.

Begitu kotak terbuka suasana mendadak hening. Kouki menunduk, menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya dengan maksud untuk menyembunyikan rona di sana.

Sebuah tiket yang sudah ditanda tangani oleh Kouki. Di tiket itu tertulis tulisan-tulisan yang berbeda. Ada memijat, ada memandikan, memasak, ada yang hanya berisi titik-titik dan yang lainnya. Semua berisi tugas-tugas yang entah kenapa terbaca.. ambigu.

"Ha-habis.. Sei selalu punya semua barang yang lebih bagus dan mahal dari yang pernah aku berikan. Aku tak ada ide lagi untuk memberimu apa. Ja-jadi.. untuk tahun ini, aku berikan di-diriku saja."

Seijuuro tetap diam. Melihat tiket itu baik-baik dan dibolak-baliknya. Total ada 20 tiket.

"Tapi itu hanya berlaku sampai tanggal 20 Januari loh! Sisanya akan kadaluarsa!"

Masih tidak ada respon. Kouki mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Seijuuro yang tersenyum miring – menyebalkan – seperti biasanya. "Sei!" keluhnya sambil mencubit pinggang Seijuuro.

Pemuda berambut magenta itu tertawa. "Iya.. iya.. terimakasih, Kouki. Akan aku pakai sebaik mungkin."

Ah, seringai itu. Insting Kouki merasakan hal yang tidak enak.

"Ba-baiklah! Sekarang saatnya tidur!"

Tapi Seijuuro menahan tangannya. "Jam delapan saja belum, Kouki. Masa kamu ingin segera tidur di hari ulang tahunku, hm?"

Kouki tertawa cengengesan. Meski dalam hati sudah was-was pada apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tapi salahnya sendiri sih yang memancing akui itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku pakai tiketmu? Yang em.. memijat bagaimana? Kebetulan bagian kakiku ada yang ingin dipijat," goda Seijuuro.

"Tiketnya berlaku besok!" kilah Kouki.

"Benarkah? Di tiket ini ada tulisan '20 Des-20 Jan' loh."

"S-Sei.. kita baru saja melakukannya beberapa jam yang lalu!"

"Kita tidak melakukan itu, Kouki. Aku hanya ingin _dipijat_." Seijuuro merapat. Mengukung Kouki yang semakin terjepit di sofa.

"Tapi nanti akan berujung kesitu!" seru Kouki.

"Tidak~."

"J-janji?"

Seijuuro menyeringai lebar. Kouki merinding. "Tidak janji."

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Kouki dan Seijuuro menghabiskan hari minggu di Desney Land.

→**Sei's Birthday**

→**FIN**

Rasakanlah kenistaan ini! Oohohohoho

Semua adegan xx aku skip. Karena aku gak kuat! Biarlah ini jadi T dan selamanya akan jadi T!

Hari ini tanggal 20 dan ini cerita Anne yang ke 20. Oke sip..

Happy birthday Sei!

Ini aku kasi Kouki sebagai kado. Sungguh aku bingung apa yang gak mainstream dalam merayakan ulang tahun. Dan ideku adalah, dengan tidak merayakannya. Welcome to my world!

Kamu normal nak, saat ini kamu adalah manusia normal yang gak kelebihan ego dan gunting (paling cuma kelebihan napsu uhuk)

Review?

→**Omake**

Kouki berbaring terlungkup di atas sofa. Pakaiannya telah tanggal entah kemana. Nafasnya teratur bahkan samar terdengar dengkur. Seijuuro sebenarnya tidak tega, tapi ia harus membangunkan Kouki yang kelelahan.

"Kouki.. bangun.. jangan tidur disini, nanti masuk angin."

Kouki membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjap beberapa kali barulah ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Hmmm.. aku tertidur?" gumamnya.

"Iya, ayo bangun. Kita pindah ke kamar," bujuk Seijuuro sambil perlahan menyingkirkan helaian rambut Kouki yang jatuh ke wajahnya.

Pemuda brunet itu bergerak. Bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya hingga setengah tubuhnya terangkat. Tapi entah karena efek mengantuk atau kelelahan, Kouki hampir saja jatuh kalau Seijuuro tidak segera menangkapnya.

Begitu ditangkap, Kouki langsung memeluk leher Seijuuro. "Gendong~," godanya. Seijuuro tersenyum dan menggendong Kouki yang memeluknya dari depan bagai anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

Kepala Kouki bersandar pada pundak Seijuuro. Matanya terbuka dan tertutup malas. Ia mendesis kala merasakan cairan kental keluar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Sei..," panggilnya dengan nada malas yang dibalas sebuah gumaman dari Seijuuro. "Pokoknya kamu yang bertanggung jawab membersihkan karpet dan sofa. Aku tidak mau tau."

"Iya.,"

Sampai di kamar, Seijuuro meletakkan Kouki di kasur dan begitu menyentuh kasur, Kouki langsung berbaring terlungkup lagi sambil memeluk bantal.

"Tidak mau mandi dulu?"

Kouki menggeleng. "Capek," keluhnya. "Lagia, tadinya kan aku sudah mandi."

Seijuuro tersenyum. Ia membelai rambut Kouki dan menyelimuti pemuda itu agar tidak kedinginan. "_As you wish, my princess_." Ia memajukan wajah dan mencium pipi Kouki.

"_Prince_!" Kouki membenarkan. Mana mau dia dibilang _princess_. Meski homo dia tetap laki-laki.

Seijuuro terkekeh mendengar protesan dari Kouki. Ia berhenti saat melihat Kouki yang sudah kembali ke dunia mimpi. Melihatnya beberapa saat.

Hatinya penuh damai. Seijuuro tau ia sangat dalam mencintai kekasihnya ini. Meski dia sederhana dan biasa-biasa saja, tapi dialah paket lengkap yang Seijuuro butuhkan untuk memenuhi hari-harinya. Hidupnya. Hatinya. Cintanya.

Karena dengan adanya Kouki untuknya, kado dari siapapun dan dalam bentuk apapun sudah tidak diinginkannya lagi.

Seijuuro sekali lagi mengelus surai kecoklatan itu. Kemudian ia berbaring, bergeser mendekat lalu tidur sambil mendekap yang terkasih.

Begini saja sudah cukup.

→**FIN FIN**


End file.
